History Of Us: Into the Night
by ajremix
Summary: History of Us Arc, post-Mega Man 3 to pre-Mega Man 5. Do defeat the enemy, one must think exactly like them, to win, one must be their own person; one must create their own thin line to walk. Blues/Shadow
1. First: Negotiation

Into the Night  
First: Negotiation  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"Endless dark  
Ride upon  
the sea of  
midnight"  
  
///  
  
The music was smooth and deep, urging him to let go of anything troubling him,   
that the problems that wailed on brass and heavy strings would soothe his and   
let him forget. Everyone forgot here, that's why they came. They never   
remembered what was bothering them nor did they remember what it was they had   
come to forget in the first place; just remembered that they had forgotten. He   
didn't know if he wanted to forget, or what it was the music wanted him to   
forget.  
  
He never really listened to music as it was. The silence was his orchestra and   
nature his opus. What need had he for people spreading word of their sorrows and   
heartbreak and problems and abuse? He knew that personally, he was so in deep   
with those of his own, the last thing he wanted was to wade into another's. But   
listening to this seemed somehow... fitting. Not because it fit him, but because   
it fit /him/.  
  
He, in question of the music, was sitting at another table, listening   
distinctly, raptly to the melody though he seemed to only notice it passingly as   
he swirled his shot of... whatever it was. He also knew of the one that was   
watching him but ignored it. Because it made the watcher annoyed and he got a   
kick out of that.  
  
The session ended and he clapped politely with the rest of the audience. But the   
watcher just glowered at the line of his shoulder and back. He knew he knew he   
was being watched, so why didn't he just acknowledge it?  
  
Or rather, maybe he wanted him to acknowledge that he knew he knew he knew he   
was being watched...  
  
Shadow put a hand to his forehead. This was getting confusing. He came here for   
a reason, but he certainly wasn't getting anywhere with it.  
  
Apparently, he wasn't the only one getting bored of this waiting as his target,   
Blues, stood with his drink in hand. With deliberate slowness and calm, he   
coolly wove his way around the close set tables of the jazz bar and sat down   
next to Shadow, bodily invading the bioroid's personal space, knowing that he   
would be too proud to move aside.  
  
"You," he said pointedly, lashes low over eyes shielded by his shades, "are a   
very boring tailer."  
  
"I'm not here to entertain you."  
  
"You can't very well get what you want unless you do something. And something's   
much more entertaining than just shadowing me." He grinned maliciously. "But I   
guess that's what you do best, isn't it?"  
  
He shot the older robot a violet ice glare. "So sorry I'm bruising your ego.   
Can't even shake a minor copy."  
  
Blues' grin widened. He loved bantering with Shadow. Whenever he hit a sore   
spot, he just cut right back with something equally hurtful. They were on equal   
footing on everything, their thoughts, their movements, their habits, even their   
voice pattern were exactly the same. It was a battle every day, but neither   
would submit. But that was fine by Blues. It'd been so long to speak to someone   
as sharp and clever as himself. Not meaning to be conceited, he reminded   
himself, but it was hard level for anyone- born or built -to attain. In a way,   
an odd, dark sort of way, he was glad to be copied. Well, maybe he didn't want   
to be copied, but he was glad to have /someone/ of his same capacities.  
  
Shadow, however, wanted answers. But he, like Blues, walked a fine line between   
straightforward and manipulation. He didn't have to get anything from anyone by   
being blunt and just asking, he could get more information by prodding the one   
in question with roundabout comments. Blues, however, couldn't be tricked so   
easily, nor could he just come out and ask what it was he wanted to know. First   
off, it wasn't something that could simply be put into words. Second of all, by   
being blunt, it would be submitting that Blues was his superior. And that, as   
someone trying to pull away from the 'shadow' of his predecessor, was something   
he would never acknowledge.  
  
"Enjoying the music?" Blues asked conversationally. Shadow replied with a mere   
shrug to which the other just smirked a bit. "Not your style?"  
  
And he would never allow him a handhold to grab.  
  
"Music is music."  
  
"Is it? I recall you mentioning that you didn't like Flash's 'gangsta rap'."  
  
Because any information, no matter how insignificant, would be used to edge   
themselves if not the slightest bit above the other.  
  
"Music is a series of differentiating sounds that has a pleasing psychological   
impression. What Flash listens to is not music. It sounds vaguely like a cat   
eating a frog in an active blender."  
  
The statement made Blues pause in his mental tracks. For a moment, he wanted to   
ask if the cat was eating the frog and both were in the blender while it was on,   
or if the frog was in the blender and the cat was eating both the frog and   
blender. But then he decided that it, either way, it wouldn't make a pleasant   
sound.  
  
The audience applauded louder this time, in the back, a small group stood as the   
music troupe making their way off the stage. Blues clapped, not the least bit   
annoyed at the fact that Shadow made no sign to do the same. The elder stood up,   
a woman and a bassist coming on stage, and left a small- yet impressive,   
considering those who frequented the bar -tip on the table.  
  
"Jazz singer just aren't what they used to be." He turned to leave. At first   
Shadow thought it was another game of 'hide and seek'. "Lack the same grace and   
charisma and appeal the older singers had." But Blues kept talking to him,   
leading him to follow. "Nowadays they sing just to sing. No soul, no emotional   
sway. How dull."  
  
"But, then many things /are/ better the older they are." Shadow said, the   
comment catching Blues by surprise.  
  
He turned to look at the other robot. "True, true."  
  
"And yet," he continued, his face as stony as ever, "the useful things get   
replaced by newer, better ones as they grow old."  
  
Ah yes, the deflect-strike.  
  
"And the new ones will still be replaced by those even newer."  
  
Counter strike. Depending on how Shadow answered, Blues was prepared to give   
himself a mental point.  
  
"But they can't deny that they've been surpassed."  
  
Falter attack... the argument seemed weak to Blues, but he turned it over in his   
mind, examining its smallest parts before he saw the almost fatal blow it held.  
  
"That depends on how comfortable and powerful that which the replacement is."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
He grinned. "Perhaps indeed."  
  
They backed away from each other slowly, weaknesses still laying undiscovered,   
defenses still up and high. It was a battle of endurance, the first one to be   
worn down would be the one that would lose. And both were determined that they   
would come out on top.  
  
The two walked out of the bar calmly, seeming like an ordinary pair to anyone   
else. But they could feel each other probing, trying to find a chink in which to   
drive their blades into. Crack the armor, determine the superior and end their   
stalemate once and for all.  
  
Who so won the battle would win the war.  
  
They took the path that led behind the bar, off the street corner and into the   
woods that gradually became denser the further from the city limits they went.   
The road extended out, eventually connecting to a highway that led far, far   
away. They were barely beyond eyesight of the bar's backdoor when Blues made a   
sudden pivot on his left foot, charging 90 degrees into the bushes on his right.   
Anyone else would have been startled and lost by such a sudden movement, but   
Shadow had anticipated it. Already he had dashed into the thicket, calling his   
armor around him as he ricocheted off the trees.  
  
His senses were on high alert. In some odd way, it thrilled him. During his time   
in the fortress, all the training and practice and missions that Wily had put on   
him did nothing. But this... this was a challenge, this forced him to his peak   
and demanded more than he might have originally been able to put out. But he   
strove to become better, just so he wouldn't be left behind, and so his skills   
became enhanced. And somewhere along the lines-  
  
Wait a minute. He came to a sudden halt in the treetops, the branch arching   
sluggishly under him as it struggled to hold his weight and momentum. Where did   
he go? Perhaps because of how he was made, Shadow had the ability to sense and   
instinctively know wherever Blues was. But now... he seemed to have lost it.   
Like the elder had suddenly disappeared.  
  
Looking around, he saw nothing but undisturbed wilderness. And then it struck   
him and Shadow jumped back a branch, eyes sweeping up as he did.  
  
At that moment, Blues swung down, grinning at Shadow for successfully avoiding-   
however narrow -his 'attack'. The younger bioroid noticed his position with a   
bit of wariness. Blues was hanging upside down from the branch above, knees   
locked around the wood, face hanging about the same level as Shadow's when he   
crouched slightly. His yellow scarf dangled teasingly and Shadow's inner urges   
commanded him to take it and jerk Blues to the ground. But he quelled it,   
sensing Blues about to draw him into another one of their 'talks'.  
  
"Do you find this entertaining?" Ah yes. That talk again. However... Shadow   
thought to himself, the undertones hinted towards something different.  
  
His mind searched for a response. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
"You'd continue this if it suited you. And I'd continue to follow because it   
suits me."  
  
"Does that mean that it can't be fun as well?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?" He had a feeling he knew where this was going. He was   
prepared for a serious gamble, but then... between them, any sort of gambling-   
no matter how certain one was that they would win -was a desperate act, a stab   
in the dark.  
  
Blues shrugged, a rather odd effect when one is upside down. "It's worth more if   
it's something more than just being done because it's to /be/-"  
  
He put his hand on the table, face up.  
  
"We're going no where with this."  
  
Blues' mouth shut with a barely audible snap. Looks like the pot was Shadows,   
this round.  
  
Not only was he caught off guard by Shadow's bluntness- that in its own was   
enough to make him stop in his tracks -but the fact that it was also what he was   
beginning to steer their 'talk' towards... Shadow had to give himself props for   
that.  
  
He couldn't help but to prod it a bit. "Isn't that what you were trying to get   
at?"  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, and then the corner of Blues' lips twitched   
and a chuckle escaped despite his half-hearted effort to stop it. "First blood,   
congratulations."  
  
Shadow's lips twitched itself, however his was turned more towards a frown, but   
said nothing. So Blues continued: "New game?"  
  
He nodded. "Ground rules?"  
  
"You first."  
  
"First off, all parties are no longer primarily competitors."  
  
"Fair enough. Second, all parties are to stick together."  
  
"Third, all verbal sparing are to probe yourself, not the other."  
  
Blues raised a brow behind his visor. " 'Probe yourself'?"  
  
"That's right. You're no longer allowed to engage in verbal combat in hopes to   
strike at your opponent. Since this new game is to distinguish both parties from   
each other, communication is to find differences between each other." He raised   
a brow of his own. Surely Blues knew that?  
  
Instead his grin widened. "Just making sure both parties understood what exactly   
the rules stated. Fourth, once both parties accept all terms, they may not back   
out of another's challenge. To do so is to state yourself the inferior. All   
terms agreed?"  
  
Shadow braced himself. He knew that Blues had had that particular rule in mind   
when he had wanted to change the rules of the game. He didn't know what he had   
planned, but he knew that he'd be used to Blues' own agenda. But that was fine   
by him. He had his own plan to follow, and for that, he would use Blues just the   
same.  
  
He gauged the other hiddenly. Though they were no longer allowed to measure and   
attack the other directly, by being able to separate themselves from each other,   
the first to gain their own identity would be deemed superior. And by simply   
being the copy, he wished that separation more than Blues ever would. Therefore,   
he knew he would already be the winner.  
  
Shadow allowed himself a small, grim smirk to Blues' masking grin.  
  
"Agreed." 


	2. Second: Dodging

Into the Night  
Second: Dodging  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"Forget what is known  
Black in black  
Hold firm to  
what is yours"  
  
///  
  
He waited in the dark, not quite certain what to do. He had come into Quick's   
room, knowing he was asleep but hoping he would be awake. Or waken. He didn't   
even know why, he was feeling something hesitant, almost anxious, a feeling that   
would increase tenfold whenever he had to face the older robot. Maybe that's why   
it was easier just to snap at him, or ignore him, so he wouldn't have to deal   
with emotions roiling silently inside of him. His instinctive responses were top   
notch and he hid them better than anyone, but his control over them had a long   
way to go...  
He suddenly found himself in the cage of fiery brown eyes, holding them in their   
hopeful gaze rimmed in the waning moon. He wanted to meld back into the shadows   
then, erase his existence from that room and let him think that it was just an   
illusion. But his instincts forced him to stay, quivering as they waited for the   
other to make the next move.  
"Shadow..." It was scarce a whisper, swallowed in the darkness and breezing   
passed his ears as the name rematerialized in his corner. "You came back." Quick   
said, his voice of squelched excitement as his voice broke into a slow smile.   
His teeth gleamed white as he straightened on the bed.  
He didn't say anything in return, but Quick didn't expect one. Instead, the   
silence broke the hidden awkwardness of their reunion and he grinned. "C'mere."   
He said, spreading a hand over the foot of the bed. "Sit."  
Shadow looked at something other than Quick, or the portion of the bed. He felt   
foolish standing there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, either. His   
instincts were warring inside of him, leaving him with nothing to lead him one   
way or the other. Anything could've happened and Shadow wouldn't have known how   
he would've reacted, and that thought frightened. But he swallowed back the   
panic and just stood, waiting for something to happen.  
Quick sensed his hesitation and nervousness. Slowly, carefully letting the young   
bioroid see every movement he made, he stood and walked towards the corner. A   
few feet away, he stopped. And held up a hand, offering his palm; as a sign of   
good will, friendship, welcoming, as anything, Shadow's mind couldn't decide.   
But his own hand came up of its own will, taking Quick's and allowing himself to   
be drawn in, in full view under the sparse lighting of the thin slit window   
above.  
"I missed you." Quick said simply. He still held Shadow's hand in his, but kept   
himself just out of the other's personal space, not wanting to frighten or   
overwhelm him again. He smiled, something soft and warm, something that- though   
he smiled often -rarely found its way on Quick's lips. "I'm glad you came back."  
Shadow rarely carried his end of the conversation with anyone and after a while,   
they grew used to it, just as Quick didn't expect Shadow to reply even at that   
moment. But he wanted to. Shadow desperately wanted to say something, but he   
couldn't form what, didn't even know for what purpose he wanted to speak, but   
somehow something told him to fill the void.  
When he raised his eyes towards Quick, the other seemed to realize this and   
asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I..."  
"What?"  
Shadow opened his mouth again, but his breath froze in his throat, causing his   
chest to quiver with strain into trying to push something through.  
"Hey, it's all right." Quick inclined his head slightly towards Shadow,   
daringly- but with great caution -he cupped his hand around Shadow's reddening   
cheek. He pressed against the palm, as if he wanted it to hide his shame. "It's   
okay, don't force it."  
He just looked up at Quick and got lost. His voice must've taken his mind with   
it as it passed through his ears and settled somewhere, he suddenly couldn't   
feel the hand on his cheek as his skin burned. He couldn't make sense of   
anything. It didn't actually hurt, but it felt like he was tearing apart inside,   
burning as it went. It seemed like he couldn't live on his own, like he was   
going to fly apart and it felt thirty times stronger, being with Quick at that   
moment than ever before and his instincts screamed at him to do away with the   
anomaly destroying at him from inside out and to deal with cause of it all...  
It caught Quick by surprise, to have Shadow suddenly surging up at him, pressing   
their lips together. He lost his balance and stumbled back. They fell onto the   
floor, Shadow sprawled over Quick's lap as the speedster's back slammed against   
the box of the bed. Yet still, the younger bioroid rolled up the downed robot's   
body, fingers like dull claws, pulling at his clothing without tearing or   
stretching. His head stayed next to Quick's, teeth clenched tightly, breathing   
harsh as his mind fought to figure out what, exactly, it was he was doing.  
It came with a sudden snap to Quick and he pulled his head around, claiming   
Shadow's lips, attempting to ease the tension and frustration out of the other.   
The strength seemed to drain Shadow and he tranquilly fell into the kissing,   
allowing Quick to lengthen it, deepen it...  
Quick wrapped an arm around Shadow's waist, his shirt bunched up at the   
shoulders from Shadow's fists, shaken as he was distantly still aware that he   
was uncertain on his course of action.  
They pulled back for a breathless moment, barely an inch between them. Sometime   
during the course of the kiss, one of Shadow's hands had snaked shyly behind   
Quick's neck and nestled there quietly. It took a moment, but Quick's face broke   
into a wide smile and a breathless sort of chuckle. It moved Shadow enough to   
reply with a small grin of his own. Quick's free hand moved up, touching   
Shadow's cheek with a fingertip, feeling the muscles there twitch slightly.   
Then, barely grazing the skin, he let it slide over the pale slope of his cheek   
bone and through the dark brush of hair. His fingers followed the cool trace of   
Shadow's metallic band near to the crown of the back of his head, then pulled   
him back down for another kiss. Shadow shifted himself, allowing him to settle   
more comfortably against Quick's concave body. He found enough courage inside to   
let an idle hand play with the zipper that dangle at Quick's collar, the slow   
zipping sound crackled unevenly as he pulled-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blues frowned in disappointment as he was abruptly cut off, then ducked as one   
of the headpieces from the coupling device was suddenly thrown his way. "Just as   
it was getting interesting, too. Whoop!" He ducked his torso left as the control   
for the coupling device came flying at him, as well.  
The thrower, Shadow, pushed himself onto his feet, red faced and seething. Lips   
pulled back in a sneer, his eyes had the hint of a glow to them, his anger and   
embarrassment the most emotion he had ever shown at any one time.  
Slowly, Blues pulled off the headpiece and settled it against one of his knees,   
looking passively over the remains of the one that was tossed at him. "What a   
waste." He commented with only the hint of a sigh. "That took some finding and   
haggling to get at a decent price, you know."  
"Shut up." He didn't even know why he agreed to do it in the first place.   
Letting Blues see his inner most desires, to create a reality that would never   
happen, to remind himself of what it was he carelessly tossed away. What an   
idiot.  
In his construction, Shadow was built with a VR device designed to be switched   
on any time, while he was in suspension or when his system went into safemode-   
to preserve and regain power but keep from being sent into a suspended mode. It   
was a semi-prototype dreaming system. It took the datum from his processors, his   
desires, experiences, emotions and thought process, and wove an elaborate   
fantasy that could be randomly designed or personally created. A couple of the   
other, older bioroids were fitted with something similar, though none were as   
hightech as Shadow's.  
Blues wanted to experience it himself, knowing the importance of dreams to   
humans but having never experienced it himself. He managed to get a hold of a   
coupling device and tweaked it in order to send and receive information without   
losing any real time, emotions or information and somehow managed to swindle   
Shadow into going along with the idea.  
And now, here he was, shaking from self-disgust and restrained need, ashamed of   
himself and his sinful dreams. His fantasies were private, but they often left a   
desire that made him burn and tremble, unwilling to taint himself with his own   
hands, but unable to think about anything else. And here he just decided to   
spread it around. Give to those unfortunate enough not to be able to create   
their own false worlds in their minds. Brilliant, he was absolutely brilliant.  
His eyes widened, though, as an arm wrapped around his chest from behind, the   
color dimming slightly out of his cheeks from his surprise.  
"Too bad you had to go and have a tantrum." He felt Blues nuzzle the back of his   
neck. "But we can finish it off now, if you want." He kissed lightly at the edge   
of Shadow's jaw, allowing his head to loll back against his shoulder as his   
other hand drifted lazily across his hips...   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He set down the whetstone, studying the invisible line of the sword with a   
careful eye. The integrity of the blade was still strong, all the superficial   
scratches diligently polished and sharpened from the surface, the edge even and   
near impossible to see for its sharp thinness. It took a lot of concentration   
and pride to maintain a sword so beautifully, and it calmed his agitated mind,   
giving him a focal point so everything else faded away, like white noise that   
never really went away.  
The only problem was, having to deal with the world when he was finished. And it   
wouldn't due to sharpen his blade right down to the hilt.  
But things had to be dealt with. They had a place and a time, and that time   
couldn't be extended, no matter how much one wanted to ignore it. And they never   
went away, no matter how hard one wished.  
Shadow wouldn't deny, placing the katana delicately back in its sheath, that   
there was some sort of odd attraction between Blues and himself. There was no   
love, but it was a sort of curiosity and need that they shared. The two had made   
an unspoken arrangement as far as physical intimacy was concerned, if they were   
aroused, they dealt with it, if they felt playful, they dealt with it. Each   
time, he was certain Blues was well aware of it, he was always thinking about   
someone else. But the last time... that was the first time they ever had such   
variables draw them together like that, and for the first time he had felt   
dirty, the lowest of all.  
Blues had known about the VR inside of Shadow, and when asked, Shadow gave   
passing hinting that he indeed had- commonly referred to by humans -'wet   
dreams'. He didn't expect Blues to suggest linking into the system to see and   
feel what Shadow did. And Blues didn't really expect Shadow to agree to it so   
readily. Perhaps it was because they were both curious, perhaps because they   
didn't really think that it would work. Or perhaps because there was a hidden   
'kinkiness' deep inside them both. To observe and be observed. Except, in the   
final moments, Shadow broke. He knew that such acts were meant to be private and   
personal, but he breached the ethic and let an outsider know his deepest   
desires. And he couldn't go through with it because in the back of his mind, he   
knew that each time he dreamt of Quick, even to be with Quick in the real world,   
he would always imagine Blues, sitting somewhere beyond comprehension, watching   
them. And he couldn't take it.  
Blues, in question, sat on a tree stump. The giant tree had fallen during a   
violent storm several months back and he leaned against the broken trunk, laptop   
angled on his propped thighs, limber fingers clacking away thoughtlessly on the   
compact keyboard. Without looking up, hearing the soothing, rhythmic music of   
sharpening stone on sharpened metal had stopped, he said, "Finished?"  
"Yes." Came the quiet reply.  
"Didn't you say you want to modify your armor."  
"Yes."  
It wasn't an order, nor was it a hint. Just a suggestion. He knew that Shadow   
had something on his mind, and he knew that when the younger robot dwelled on   
something that bothered him, even when he wasn't focusing directly on it, his   
mood turned sour and generally took it out on Blues. It was such a bother,   
really, having to deal with him when he was like that.  
Shadow took the Flash Case from his wrist. He reached into the pouch around his   
waist and took out a Gerber, methodically pried off the back of the watch-like   
device. Tweaking it slightly, his armor materialized before him and he pulled   
out a palm computer, hooking it up to the Flash Case.  
And yet, even faced with the new 'mission', he had to speak...  
"Blues."  
"Yes?"  
He looked up, cool eyes watching the elder bioroid's unchanging figure. "We need   
to stop."  
"Do we?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmph. Pity."  
Shadow watched him carefully. He generally knew what Blues understood, knew   
exactly what he thought. But... he wasn't sure if Blues really comprehended what   
it was he was talking about.  
"Blues."  
"Che." Shadow saw he was only given half of his attention. "Typical, just damn   
typical..."  
"That other scientist?"  
"Cossack, yeah."  
They had talked earlier, Shadow familiar with Blues' history and the basics of   
that of doctors Light and Wily. He knew that Blues kept constant tabs on his two   
'fathers', but Shadow passingly asked about Dr. Cossack. It made Blues fall   
silent for a bit before he turned immediately to his laptop, typing away. He   
kept typing, trying to find the elusive third scientist for almost three days,   
and apparently he had just found him.  
"What is it?"  
"He decided to follow in his once-partners' footsteps."  
"He's created bioroids."  
"Eight of them."  
"Eight." It wasn't quite a disbelieving tone, but it demanded to be elaborated   
on.  
"And they seem like pretty strong, capable and- for the most part -dangerous   
lot." He cast an askew glance at Shadow. "And Wily's found out about them..."  
Shadow frowned. He didn't care about Blues' personal vendetta, he didn't care   
about Rock. But he knew trouble. "And you're going to stop him."  
"I have to."  
"How? If they're already in his grasp, what could you do to stop him from using   
them like the rest of us?"  
"I'm not going to." He grinned. "I'll distract him until Light gets Rock   
prepared for battle." The grin widened. "But I'll need a little help."  
Shadow's violet eyes narrowed. "You know all the changes that've been made to   
Skull Fortress' defenses."  
"That's not what I need you for."  
His frown deepened. He had never gone with Blues on his excursions, nor had he   
ever been 'invited' before. But he knew them, they were the subtle gossip around   
the fortress that he couldn't help but hear. And now he was going to infiltrate   
the place he once called home, the place he once snuck out of. The place where   
his one desire stayed.  
And Blues was prepared to use that as his trump card. Because no matter how much   
Shadow would deny wanting to see Quick again, in reality, he would follow.   
Because it was something that was real, and it was something he longed for.   
Shadow cursed ever letting Blues see the inside of his mind.  
"Tonight," Blues said, "we'll prepare and then set out three hours before dawn.   
What I need from you is to stir up some commotion. And you already know who's   
the prime person to do that..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He waited in the dark, not quite certain what to do. He had come into Quick's   
room, he knew he was awake. Shadow had slid into the darkest corner of the room   
and watched as Quick entered later, preparing to sleep. He didn't even know why,   
he was feeling something hesitant, almost anxious, a feeling that would increase   
tenfold whenever he had to face the older robot. Maybe that's why it was easier   
just to snap at him, or ignore him, so he wouldn't have to deal with emotions   
roiling silently inside of him. His instinctive responses were top notch and he   
hid them better than anyone, but his control over them had a long way to go...  
He suddenly found himself in the cage of fiery brown eyes, holding them in their   
hopeful gaze rimmed in the waning moon. He wanted to meld back into the shadows   
then, erase his existence from that room and let him think that it was just an   
illusion. But his instincts forced him to stay, quivering as they waited for the   
other to make the next move.  
He shook his head discreetly, feeling a wash of déjà vu come over him and   
suddenly he could see two worlds in his mind's eye: the real world and the one   
created by his fantasies. But this wasn't the time or place for such thoughts.   
He knew it had been a rough day from what he had heard through the loose lips of   
bored robots, having those new bioroids integrating with the others. And, as he   
knew he would, Quick had taken it upon himself to ease everyone's troubles but   
his own.  
"Shadow..." It was scarce a whisper, swallowed in the darkness and breezing   
passed his ears as the name rematerialized in his corner. "You came back." Quick   
said, his voice of squelched excitement as his voice broke into a slow smile.   
His teeth gleamed white as he straightened on the bed.  
He didn't say anything in return, but Quick didn't expect one. Instead, the   
silence broke the hidden awkwardness of their reunion and he grinned. "C'mere."   
He said, spreading a hand over the foot of the bed. "Sit."  
Shadow looked at something other than Quick, or the portion of the bed. He felt   
foolish standing there, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, either. His   
instincts were warring inside of him, leaving him with nothing to lead him one   
way or the other. He still saw his imaginary world playing out inside his head   
and he tried not to shiver. He couldn't do this...  
Quick sensed his hesitation and nervousness. Slowly, carefully letting the young   
bioroid see every movement he made, he stood and walked towards the corner. A   
few feet away, he stopped. And held up a hand, offering his palm; as a sign of   
good will, friendship, welcoming, as anything, Shadow's mind couldn't decide.   
But his own hand came up of its own will, taking Quick's and allowing himself to   
be drawn in, in full view under the sparse lighting of the thin slit window   
above.  
"I missed you." Quick said simply. He still held Shadow's hand in his, but kept   
himself just out of the other's personal space, not wanting to frighten or   
overwhelm him again. He smiled, something soft and warm, something that- though   
he smiled often -rarely found its way on Quick's lips. "I'm glad you came back."  
Shadow rarely carried his end of the conversation with anyone and after a while,   
they grew used to it, just as Quick didn't expect Shadow to reply even at that   
moment. But he wanted to. Shadow desperately wanted to say something, but he   
couldn't form what, didn't even know for what purpose he wanted to speak, but   
somehow something told him to fill the void.  
When he raised his eyes towards Quick, the other seemed to realize this and   
asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I..."  
"What?"  
"I'm not returning..." he said slowly. "Not tonight."  
Quick looked confused. "But... you're here."  
"I'm here," Shadow took a deep breath, "with Blues." He knew that it had to be   
said, whatever Quick thought of the statement was not of his concern at the   
moment. All that mattered was to keep the Robot Masters in a state of confusion   
and distrust. Blues' actions could be enough on their own, especially with the   
small glitch-virus he's insert into a regenerator. But once Quick learned of it,   
the two shadow slinkers knew he would admit to having met Shadow. And being told   
that the two had formed an alliance. And that would cause even more chaos in the   
fortress, something that Wily would have to deal with for a long while.  
Quick's hand tightened around his. "Will you... ever come back?"  
"I don't know."  
"One day?"  
"Perhaps."  
He looked down at Shadow, eyes hurt and emphatic. "Shadow..."  
The other just took a step back, hand sliding out of his grip. "I should leave."  
"Shadow..." His voice was slightly more urgent.  
He seemed to float back into the darkness, engulfing him, his bright violet eyes   
the last to darken and fade, holding onto Quick's russet gaze until the end.  
"...I love you..." But his hoarse words were just absorbed into the unyielding,   
uncaring metal of his room, reflecting an echo off ears too far to hear. 


	3. Third: Infiltration

Into the Night  
Third: Infiltration  
  
by Lady Virgo  
  
  
  
"Pull free of  
the binds  
as they drown  
your true self"  
  
///  
  
Blues barely raised a brow at Shadow's return. "That was fast." He commented idly.  
  
"I couldn't stay."  
  
"Because then you wouldn't leave." He flashed a tight grin at Shadow's glare. "It doesn't matter, either way. He'll create a decent enough distraction."  
  
Shadow made a noncommittal noise and stayed crouched, not really watching Blues' handiwork.  
  
Normally it wouldn't have bothered Blues, but he could feel waves of emotion coming off his younger copy, and that made him worry. From where there was void, logically nothing should ever be there.  
  
"You're bothered."  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"Oh?" Shadow admitting to feeling, what a first. "What about?"  
  
"These new bioroids of Cossack's. They're very strong."  
  
"And what of that worries you? You don't care about Rock having to fight them."  
  
"No..." he admitted, "I'm worried about how they mix with the others. There was already a rift in our ranks while I was there. Now it would only widen."  
  
"And your worried about how it's affecting Quick, am I correct?" Blues twisted a bolt closed. "Because his emotions are easily hurt when something happens to the others, especially someone close to him."  
  
Shadow cast an askew look at Blues. "You've read their profiles, you've seen how they've acted. It may just be Wily's reprogramming, but they're something we should be wary about."  
  
"You're just worried because there's a caste forming lead by two rapists."  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "Is that not something I should be concerned about?"  
  
"That's not what you're concerned about. You're concerned because they have access to Quick."  
  
He bristled, somewhat ashamed to be read so easily. "So?"  
  
"If you're so worried, maybe you should do something about it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Blues turned to him fully, expression unreadable. "Thinking for yourself would be a start."  
  
He growled to himself, cursing at the pompous bastard for assuming him to be totally helpless. But yet, he had nothing to say in his defense. He had no idea how to approach this problem.  
  
So he dealt with it as he did everything else that confounded him. He ignored it.  
  
"Are you finished here?"  
  
It seemed that Blues understood what he was getting at and was almost annoyed enough to keep the subject in play, but something moved subtly under his expression and he let it drop. "I'm done. Let's go."  
  
He watched as Shadow moved through the dark like a black wave, undetectable. Blues stepped into full view of a camera and gave it a cocky smile before he followed suit, wishing he could see Wily's expression when he saw the security footage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The smoke curled around his head and he felt his eyes water a bit. He didn't like smoking, it left an awful taste in his mouth, but it made the people around him more comfortable, so he allowed them to offer him a cigarette or two. Though nicotine didn't do anything to his system, the carbon monoxide tended to stuff his vents a bit, so if he ever felt the need to cough as a human did, it was just as real.  
  
Blues sat at the bar, drinking with a boisterous group. He had to be a bit more careful with alcohol than Shadow had to be with smoking. To a bioroid, neither were particularly dangerous or habit forming, but drinking too much with too high of an alcoholic percentage could stand to burn through some of the tubing. Especially in the older models whose insides were much softer and prone to decay than the newer ones. Shadow had known that when Metal- his particular makeup making him extremely susceptible to emotional and addictive effects of alcohol -had to get his entire insides rewired because they had been eaten through and burned several systems.  
  
At first, Shadow was adamant on not going into human establishments, assured that they would've been a waste of time. But, as he slowly had come to understand, humans were extremely curious creatures and had ways of knowing things and findings things out that Shadow would've never figured. The bar they were at in particular- a shabby little dump somewhere on the outskirts of the town, too rundown even for the ghetto -was especially knowledgeable in acquiring machinery and parts.  
  
"What for?" Shadow had asked. "We've done all the repairs and upgrades we needed."  
  
"I had an idea. And I'll need some expensive parts cheap." Came his reply. Blues opted to go for a less... mysterious look. With his long trench coat and leather gloves, someone might try to mug him thinking he had money. Or that something unwashable and unmentionable might spill on it.  
  
He had handed Shadow a ragged, worn through windbreaker, taking a long, threadbare overcoat and rumpled shawl for himself. He leaned heavily on a white tipped, crooked staff and held onto Shadow's forearm.  
  
Shadow was instructed to lead Blues as if he were blind and leave him at the bar, but to stay close. Blues would be the one getting the supplies while Shadow sat and gathered information.  
  
"Humans tend to be more open around people that are disabled or worse off than them. Makes them feel better about themselves. And try to seem a bit clingy, but not too much." He then patted Shadow's cheek. "We're family, be nice."  
  
Shadow growled, but followed him inside.  
  
Acting wasn't his strong point, but being around so many humans- many who proved to be shifty several times over -made him wary and fairly paranoid so those around him thought those covert glances he kept taking in Blues' direction were to make sure he was fine. Which was partially true. One of the first times they had gone to that bar together, Shadow hadn't kept his eye on Blues and suddenly found himself left behind.  
  
"Because I couldn't warn you without giving something away." Blues had said when they met up again and Shadow had extinguished all his frustrations at his disappearance. "After all, the disabled try to want to be independent, therefor I can't appear to depend on you to be with me all the time. Watching after /me/ is /your/ job."  
  
So fine. He could do his job. Give him an order and he'd follow it without question.  
  
Almost.  
  
Shadow shook his head and took another puff from his cigarette, longer than usual, deeper than expected. His lungs- unused to the sudden amount of polluted air -compressed suddenly, causing a slight coughing fit. One of the humans sitting next to him pounded his back, commenting on the changing weather on giving him a cold.  
  
He cast another glance at Blues and saw him laugh at something that his 'supplier' said. Blues tapped his third finger on the bar twice and rapped his knuckles of his left hand against his knee once. The sign that he was going to move out and Shadow was to meet them behind the building.  
  
Shadow stood, muttered an unintelligible excuse and paused by Blues, bringing himself close to his ear. To others, it appeared that he was explaining to Blues that he would be back and not to move, in actuality, he was saying where exactly he was going to be hiding in the alley so Blues could position himself and the supplier appropriately. He nodded, letting the younger leave before he talked to supplier more. Get some time between exits, keep it from being suspicious.  
  
He slipped easily in a deep corner in the back alley, easing into the shadows as he waited patiently. The wait could've taken anywhere between twenty to forty minutes, depending on how attentive Blues felt the rest of the place was. Barely even twenty minutes passed before the two finally entered into eyesight, Blues carefully positioning themselves for Shadow's perception. Not only did this allow Shadow to view 'proper human interaction'- to use Blues' words -it also kept Blues' back covered. Black Market trading is a very dangerous hobby, especially to those that appeared weak or inhibited. Blues was definitely capable of handling himself, but the very cautious and paranoid often brought back up with them, like Shadow. The man they were dealing with at the moment, though, had never tried to cross them over in any way before, though, because they paid good money for the things he supplied. But no person ever dealing in such a shady operation could be considered trustworthy. To take on a job like this was putting your life up for grabs. It meant you lived day by day because eventually, someone would decide that your life was something they wanted to have and would cross you up.  
  
Blues wasn't even going to allow for the attempt.  
  
The two appeared to be wrapping it up, exchanging a few words for show after the payment and merchandise switched hands. Shadow idly wondered if the man- who dealt with Blues on a very nearly regular basis -still believed he was blind. He might play the part a bit too perfectly in Shadow's view. But he supposed it was better than under or overplaying the part.  
  
He lowered the sensitivity on his audile systems and slipped back into full light as the man left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"A receptor." Shadow said flatly, the two sat on a fallen tree and random bolder, angled slightly towards each other. Shadow had wanted to ask about Blues' purchase from the moment he realized what it was being bought.  
  
"Yes." Came Blues' reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to plant one in the fortress."  
  
Dark brows furrowed. "But you've already planted a couple there."  
  
"Ah, but this..." he held up the small chip into the broken moonlight. "This is a special, state-of-the-art receptor. Modify one or two protocols on this and I'll be able to tap into the entire comm system Wily has set up there. Anything he says to anyone using the comm system I'll be able to hear. Anything that could be heard by the speakers and microphones he's set up in the fortress, regardless if they are in use or not, I can pick up. Nothing he or the others can say will be able to get by me, now."  
  
"Won't that get a bit noisy?" Shadow asked knowingly. There's over thirty beings in the fortress that's able to talk. How will you be able to distinguish what is important and what isn't?"  
  
"The same way I can talk to you and still listen to what is currently going on in Skull Fortress." Blues said, blinking flatly behind his shades. "I multitask."  
  
Shadow couldn't help but let a snort out. "Of course."  
  
"Well," he pulled out a laptop from his knapsack, "what do you say we go install this later tonight?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"-like you wouldn't believe-"  
  
"-man, not another one."  
  
"-hey, are you gonna have-"  
  
"-I thought it was-"  
  
"-no, no, that's supposed to-"  
  
"-the connection isn't-"  
  
Blues fingered at the remote he implanted at the curve of his ear. The receptor was working fine, it seemed, just as well as he had hoped. He had Shadow linked up to the other receptors implanted in the fortress and then hooked up to Blues himself so he could cross reference. And, just as he had hoped, he was getting the talk that wasn't being picked up by his previous bugs.  
  
The only problem was getting used to the constant wave of noise he suddenly developed in his head. It always took a while every time he planted another receiver, but over time it gradually faded into white noise faster and faster, training his mind to pick up only the talk that would allow him to infiltrate or thwart another Wily attempt. However, this new job was picking up a whole lot more talk, all coming in sudden bursts of insistent chatter. Though Blues would never let anyone see him hesitate, he was almost doubting his ability to handle this much information all at once.  
  
Blues looked over at his companion. "Are you hearing this?"  
  
He made a face. "I'm attempting to."  
  
"Don't try to listen to everything at once, you might overload something."  
  
"If I could, I'm sure I'd be getting a major headache from this."  
  
"Come now. It's not so bad."  
  
"You're twitching."  
  
Blues blinked, suddenly feeling the fibers in his left cheek convulse, mainly under his eye and at the edge of his mouth, though even then it was rather subtle. Curse Shadow's observational skills. But then again, they were the same as Blues'. He frowned internally at that. Fine, then curse the accuracy of the replication.  
  
But then... Blues certainly didn't want an /inferior/ bioroid running around, claiming to be his copy. He'd feel rather insulted. He settled for cursing Wily, instead.  
  
"Minor overload." He said calmly, fingering the implant once more, this time shutting off the internal audio speaker. All the feedback the chip received went straight into Blues' databanks, bypassing the ports that allowed Blues to actively hear what was going on. It meant more work, having to backtrack and review all that was said before being able to move on to what was presently happening, but right now, he didn't want to lose face and begin smoking in the head in front of Shadow.  
  
It would've been the ultimate loss.  
  
Once Shadow heard the voices ceasing in their uplink, he unplugged the wire that joined the spine of his neck to Blues'. "Ingenious." He said. "You managed to tag everything going on in Skull Fortress and nearly burned something in the process. I can't wait to see your next trick."  
  
Blues raised a brow, dully impressed. "Why, Shadow. I do believe you're beginning to develop my sarcastic wit."  
  
The other's lips pulled back in a cross between a grimace and a scowl. "I can't repress /all/ of your bad habits."  
  
To that, Blues merely smirked before he turned the receiver back on, keeping the reception down low so that only the signals within a certain distance would be transmitted to the audile converter.   
  
"Trying to blow something again?"  
  
"I invested a rather generous sum of money into this endeavor. I'm getting accustomed to it little by little. After all, even electronic equipment takes time to get used to taxing jobs. After a while, my internal systems will sort themselves out to properly conduct the task."  
  
Shadow shrugged indifferently. With a pause, he bent to pick up the networking cable and reinserted it into the output/input aperture.  
  
It was still a lot of noise and information they both had to deal with, but one thing they were built to specifically do was to adapt. And this was no different than any other change they had to overcome.  
  
After a couple hours had passed, Blues spoke up. "Nothing very interesting seems to be happening on the near side. Shall we attempt to drop into the main complex?" Since he deemed himself comfortable enough to receive more, he assumed Shadow was as well. The other nodded and Blues reached up to prod at the remote. A rush of new information bombarded them and both felt compelled to wince ever so slightly at the sudden strain on their systems.  
  
As he skimmed through the discussions Shadow began to wonder just what it was he was doing. He was built to be loyal solely to Wily, but he had already betrayed his maker. Why? To understand his purpose? How cliché. And he was helping his creator's enemy, well, one of them. And, he supposed, by his mere absence and giving up in the middle of his fight with Rock, he was helping the others, as well. But he was going to return to Skull Fortress one of these days, wasn't he? Yeah, right. How could he possibly go back? Dr. Wily would flay him alive- so to speak -the moment he set foot back in. He wouldn't be taken back, especially not since word had gotten around about him and Blues. Especially since he had helped Blues to infiltrate and bug the fortress.  
  
With a silent huff, he asked himself, what was there for him in Skull Fortress?  
  
"Shadow...."  
  
His eyes widened and he felt his heart clench at the sound of his name.  
  
Quick...  
  
"A little louder."  
  
"Sh-Shadow!" He could hear the panic and misery in his voice even over the distance. Fists bunched against the slender material of his pants, Shadow fought at the other voices in his mind.  
  
Stop, stop! He shouted internally. I'm losing him! Desperate to keep the voice, Shadow grabbed at the cable, sending a probe into Blues, receiving information on the exact location the data was coming from. From there, the probe was sent into the remote, isolating only the input from that location.  
  
In surprise, Blues turned to Shadow and stopped short. The younger robot's face had gone pale, the hand clutching his neck was leaving impressions on the pliable exo-shell.  
  
"God... Shadow!" Quick nearly wailed in his mind and Blues' eyes widened. "Please, stop, please..! SHADOW!"  
  
It amazed Blues, in an odd way. He had seen Shadow go through various stages of growth and hardships during his time out in the human world, even during his time in Skull Fortress. And yet, through all that, he had never once seen him go into even the most minor of Surges. But this time, just listening to the broken voice, crying out his name, imagining the tears and the struggle, the mere act, he watched Shadow's eyes come alive with a pale violet light. He could see, even from the distance, the anger and despise moving through his face, body clenched tight.  
  
And all that was going through Shadow's mind was Quick's shattered voice, crying and whimpering his name.  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Good. Then could I ask a job from you?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Magnet. Shadow's stiff lips pulled back in a snarl, the most vicious ever to claim his countenance. The other, he was sure from the other audile files he picked up from Blues, was that Cossack bioroid, Pharaoh.  
  
He nearly jumped to his feet, ripping the cable from its outlet. Not bothering to say a word, Shadow took off, heading towards Skull Fortress. He had already slipped through the trees as Blues shot to his feet, and just heaved a small sigh. Nothing he could've said would've made Shadow stay, but he certainly didn't want Shadow getting caught in a reckless act of vengeance.  
  
With slow, deliberate movements, Blues packed up the equipment that lay about him before he followed after Shadow. Maybe, he thought to himself, as painful as this experience had been to him emotionally, he might actually begin to understand who he is without me. 


	4. Final: Return

Into the Night Final: Return  
  
by Lady Virgo  
"Ride upon the waves Rhythmless tide washing away"  
  
///  
  
Crash jumped slightly as Ring slipped through the door, easing the slow whoosh of the door silently. He stopped pacing, holding his arms tightly at the sight of the medical robot.  
  
"How is he?" He asked.  
  
With a haggard sigh, Ring ran a hand through his hair, bangs falling again in front of his eyes. "He'll be fine. Just a little rest is all he needs. There wasn't much internal damage so he should be up to speed by tomorrow." He trailed off and Crash frowned, chin trembling just slightly.  
  
"How is he?" He asked again. This time, when Ring turned to him something inside of him seemed to have collapsed.  
  
"He's not doing well at all." Ring said softly, eyes darkening with worry and guilt. "He would barely say a word, he wouldn't look at me.. When he finally went to sleep, he just sort of..cried a bit." Ring bit his lip and frowned. "And called for Shadow."  
  
"Quick won't be able to handle it. Not like this." Crash said. "Quick's strength comes from his loyalty to those he cares about. After what Magnet put him through," he shook his head, "he feels like he betrayed Shadow. The one he cares about most."  
  
Ring shot Crash a look, eyes narrowed into accusing slits. "And just where is Shadow? It's his fault Quick's like this. If Shadow had any sort of feelings or any ties to Quick, how could he have let this happen!"  
  
"You don't get it!" Crash retorted. "Quick doesn't love him because the feeling is returned, he loves him because Shadow /needs/ him. He needs Quick like no one else does, and Quick loves him for that! He told Metal once that he was strong because everyone else was strong, too. Because they needed him and that need gave him strength. But when things changed, everyone was too afraid and Quick had no one. Except for Shadow."  
  
"And is that supposed to make everything better? Is knowing why going to change the fact that he failed?" Even with that said, Crash knew that Ring was stepping down from the argument and let it slip. He was too stressed from what had happened to Quick, having a fight with Crash wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. But, at the same time, he could never forgive Shadow for always being on Quick's mind, but not being there when he was needed most.  
  
And neither could Shadow.  
  
Crash had already turned to walk down the hall as Ring began to follow suit, his eye catching a glimpse of rippling shadows wedged between the inlet the protruded into the hall between doors. His teeth clenched at the sight. "Shadow.."  
  
Inwardly he cursed himself for being overly anxious. The slightest slip like that would be his downfall, but Shadow stepped into the light unhesitantly. He was already seen, there was no reason to try to hide.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ring growled, marching up to the shorter robot. "You have no business here, you've betrayed us, remember?" Shadow said nothing, just watching the other calmly. "Why weren't you here when you were needed? Why do you come now? To cause him more pain?" Ring saw something subtle flash in Shadow's eyes and it stoked a fire in him. "I won't let you! Get the hell out of here and keep away from Quick! I'll never forgive you for failing him! No matter how strongly he feels for you, I'll never forgive you, I'll never let you get near him again!"  
  
Shadow's mouth twisted into the slightest of scowls, lids partially hiding his dark violet eyes from view.  
  
"Ring!" Someone called from down the corridor. "Ring, Skull got at Top again! We need you over here, he got torn up pretty bad!"  
  
His fists twitched, never once did his eyes waver from Shadow's. But he had a duty to perform and, no matter what the reason, he would have to perform it. Shadow understood this and, with a last, measured glance at Ring, began to fade back into the dark.  
  
"No, dammit, no!" He began to turn back to the door when the voices stopped him, demanding he hurry and fix the surrogate brethren. ".Dammit!" Ring clenched between his teeth. He spun, lashing out to kick a nearby wall as he hurried to his task.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He stood there, watching Quick as he lay, asleep, quiet tears spent. His cheeks glistened in the night, worried lines on his face, but to Shadow, it seemed somewhat beautiful. Perhaps because of the night, perhaps because he could watch Quick unabashed, not bothering to dwell on whatever feelings the sight may arouse. Or maybe because there was a certain beauty, even in pain. And that beauty hurt him deep inside. So he stood in the dark and watched as the moon streamed through the window, broken up by the naked skeleton of a tree, casting Quick in a jagged cage.  
  
"So it happened." The shadows rippled behind him and Blues stepped up, half a step behind him. "Knowing his personality, you might even be able to pretend," he said softly, "that it hadn't happened."  
  
"But it did."  
  
"And it was your fault."  
  
Shadow closed his eyes briefly. "I know."  
  
"Did you? Did you know that this would happen?"  
  
It hurt. "Yes."  
  
"And you just let it happen."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," he paused for a moment, slightly turning his head towards Blues, "I don't know what to do."  
  
Red eyes narrowed at him, black in the dark. "Why don't you?"  
  
"I'm.." Quick's breath hitched slightly in his sleep. "I'm incomplete.."  
  
Blues gazed at Shadow in silence for a moment. "No. No, you're not. You're just weak."  
  
"I failed."  
  
"Because you don't even know who you are."  
  
"I'm not you."  
  
Blues snarled. "Is that all you can say about yourself? Is that the only way you can define who you are? By saying you're not me? No, you /aren't/ me. Because I have the strength to protect those I care about."  
  
"I'm not.."  
  
"You don't even have the strength to admit that you care for someone. And because of that, you'll never be strong."  
  
Shadow turned to Blues, a dull fire in his eyes. "I have strength."  
  
"No. Not like this you don't."  
  
"I will protect him."  
  
"How can you protect him?" Blues asked. "He's the one who would protect you. He knows who he is, he knows where he belongs. And all you do is run."  
  
Shadow's neck arched as he turned towards Blues, cold confidence returning to his stance. "I won't fail again."  
  
"How will you not?"  
  
"I'm returning to Skull Fortress."  
  
Blues' eyes narrowed. "What good will that do?"  
  
"I can protect him. I won't allow anyone to hurt him."  
  
"You hurt him. You hurt him when you're gone, you hurt him when you're near. There's nothing you can do to ever protect him."  
  
Shadow began to get angry and Blues saw his eyes flicker for a moment. "What would you know about protecting? All you do is hide, yourself! You don't know these feelings I have, you don't know how it hurt deciding to set him up to this!"  
  
"And yet you did."  
  
"It had to be done!" Shadow nearly yelled. "How can I face him when I don't understand who I am?"  
  
"And it's worth having him break like this?" Blues said coldly. "That is not who /I/ am. I calculate, but I would never put someone I hold so dear in that situation."  
  
"I am not you." He growled. "Because you're unloved. You've been rejected by everyone, you'd never understand why I did it."  
  
"Enlighten me, oh learned one." He crossed his arms, his own temper beginning to burn through.  
  
"I left because I didn't know who I was. Because of that, I couldn't react to him. How can I accept him for what he is, how can I accept what he feels for me, that he cares for who I am if I can't decide if who I am is worth caring for?"  
  
"Then why do you doubt yourself now? You planned it, you knew what would happen. So then why are you acting like you never thought it would happen?"  
  
"Because I thought like you. I didn't consider how it would effect anyone else, just how it would benefit in the long run."  
  
Blues bristled at that. "So you think I'm selfish?"  
  
"You're self-centered. You're selfish. You're the only thing that matters to you."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I was just a toy for you. Something to entertain you and help you make a mess of Wily and Light's lives for some stupid vendetta."  
  
"You allowed yourself to be used. That doesn't make you better than me."  
  
"No, but I finally understand you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And I'll never allow myself to become someone like you."  
  
"Like me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Fool. You still don't fully understand the ways of emotion. You've blocked them up until they drowned you. Then you're too disoriented to realize just what you're doing or saying."  
  
"You wouldn't know any better. You're no more aware of what you are than I am."  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"You won't understand until-"  
  
"Until what?" Blues snapped. "Until I make stupid mistakes? Until I find someone to treat like dirt and go crawling to whenever I'm confused? Like you do to Quick? Like how you just use him in order to fulfill your own goals, like it doesn't matter what he feels for you. Hurting him and justifying that it's for the 'greater good'. And then you'll go back to him, claiming to care when all you're really doing is just re-cementing his feelings for you so you can hurt him all over again until he finally abandons you. And then all you'll have left is the emptiness that he left behind until it consumes you. Is that what you want me to experience? I have more dignity than that!"  
  
"When you fall," Shadow's voice went low, threatening, "it'll be even worse than what I feel for Quick. No matter what you do, all you'll ever do is hurt him. He'll plague your mind every moment and you'll know nothing except for how much it hurts him whenever you're not there. And how much it hurts when you're around because you can't let go enough to let him know that you hold any sort of emotion for him. Because you're too self-centered and too frightened to take the chance, but you're too selfish to let him go, to let him find his own happiness. And in the end it'll destroy you, because all you're concerned about is you, never him, until you destroy both your chances at happiness."  
  
For a long while neither spoke, just stood, glaring at each other with the same intense eyes, until they both looked away. When Blues spoke up, his voice seemed to be raspier than usual, trying to gather the order that they had shattered across the room.  
  
"So much for the rule about no verbal attacking.."  
  
After a hoarse pause, Shadow replied, "I was talking about myself."  
  
And in a sort of dead horror, Blues thought the same thing about his own words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Even if Ring hadn't said anything about Shadow being in Quick's quarters, his 'capture' would've only been a matter of time. Once Blues was safely away from the fortress, Shadow stepped into the corridor, not bothering to duck out of sight of the security cameras, not bothering with any sort of tricks or stealth.  
  
The time for that had ended. Now was a time for a new beginning with old acquaintances. And an old problem.  
  
He hadn't even gotten out of the third wing when Shadow suddenly found himself surrounded by the Enforcers, and just as quickly found himself standing in front of Dr. Wily.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back here, traitor?" The doctor spat. The computer screens around his desk cast an eerie glow on his face, making it seem far more skull like than ever. "Do you think that we need your worthless talent here? Answer me!" He slammed his palm down as the silence permeated the answer.  
  
"I wish to return to Skull Fortress." Shadow said calmly. Over his head, he knew Pharaoh and Magnet were exchanging grins.  
  
"You're a stupid one, aren't you?" Wily sneered. "Why should I take you back?"  
  
"Because." He rose to his full height and appeared to dwarf the others in the room. "I know how to get Blues."  
  
The human's jaw clicked shut and the others looked at Shadow warily. "Get Blues? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know how to create a bioroid, one that will be able to one-up your enemies. Especially Blues. The physical properties, tactics, skill, even the personality for it. I've got it all planned out." Shadow dipped his head slightly. "I personally don't care how these battles with Rock go on, nor do I really much care for what happens with Blues. Everything you need, I have planned out all ready. All you have to do is allow me back into Skull Fortress."  
  
"Wily-sama." Pharaoh spoke up to the side of Shadow. "I don't believe we should trust him. He's betrayed you before and helped Blues on top of that."  
  
"I agree." Magnet pitched in. "He was useless in the third war, he'll be no different now."  
  
"Believe what you will. But if you manage to persuade him out of agreeing to my proposition, you two will be the ones that'll have to deal with the fact that you've set back Dr. Wily far, far behind." He rose his eyes to Dr. Wily. "Well, doctor?"  
  
With a long pause, Dr. Wily finally decided...  
  
"Fine. I'll allow your return in exchange for the blueprints. However," he steepled his hands, "don't think I'll just /let/ you waltz in. You'll pay dearly for all the trouble and humiliation you've caused me. Pharaoh, Magnet," he swiveled his chair around, waving a bony hand carelessly, "do as you see fit."  
  
The two stood at attention, pleased grins on their faces as the other Enforcers cackled quietly behind them. "Yes, sir."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His room was as empty as when he left it, but the space shrank under the bulk for the Enforcers. Shadow was turned around, held between Flash and Snake. Magnet approached him, tilting his chin up, dark smile curling his lips.  
  
"My, my, look at who I get to play with." He ran a thumb over Shadow's lower lip. "I've been waiting for this chance for a long time. I won't let anyone one up me." He moved back to Pharaoh, letting his arm circle his waist. "Boys, you're welcome to him. Do as you will."  
  
Their grins widened, Flash licked his lips, grip tightening around Shadow's arm. "With pleasure."  
  
Skull closed on him, sharp teeth pulling harshly at his ear. "Scream all you want to. It'll make it more fun."  
  
He didn't bother with the others, feeling oddly calm despite what was happening. "I don't care, whatever you do. But," the others seemed to fade away, leaving just Shadow, Pharaoh and Magnet. They froze, something catching inside at the tone of his voice. "If you ever harm Quick again," then, it seemed, he was fading into black himself, leaving just his eyes, glowing softly, deadly, "I'll kill you both." Those orbs brightened, like two bright, violet voids, tearing a hole in the two robots from the dark emptiness.  
  
And abruptly, the darkness vanished, and Pharaoh swallowed, not quite sure what had happened with that frozen fear that weighed deep inside. In a passing glance at Magnet, he said in an amazingly level voice, "Take your time with him. Let us know when you've finished."  
  
Shadow watched them leave, still boiling inside. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, Quick. He thought. And perhaps you'll never forgive me for letting this happen. But, even if you hate me, let me be near you. Allow me this one piece of selfishness, of cowardice.  
  
Quick.. 


End file.
